


Nothing At All

by ivycross



Category: Marvel (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry wonder's what Frank think about him. Frank doesn't think anything about him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanAm77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanAm77/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Bebe! I hope you like!

The door makes no sound when it opens and the click of it shutting is barely audible, but Henry knows that Franks is home never the less. He is already waiting in the bathroom with the medical kit when Frank walks in, battered, bruised and bloody. Blue eyes regard him for a moment before Franks takes a seat on the lid of the toilet and let's Henry tend his wounds.

Henry has been never sure of what he is to Frank, other than useful. He did he job of hacking systems and monitoring cameras, which made Franks job easier. The thing is Frank didn't need Henry or at least Henry didn't think so. Frank could find others to do the job.

Sighing, Henry washes away the blood on Franks chest, exposing wounds that look worse than they really are. Frank's eyes remain on him the whole time, never straying except when the iodine is applied. Even then he winces once before he refocuses his attention. Henry doesn't mind. He's used to Frank's stare, though he is never sure what it means.

Without comment he ties off the bandages and puts away the med-kit. Frank gives a nod of thanks as he stands and exits the room. Henry cleans up the blood and disposes the torn black shirt before heading into the kitchen. Frank is already there, with warmed over pizza on a plate and one already empty beer in front of him. The second one is raised to to his lips and he is drinking it fast. Henry says nothing but takes the remaining pizza from the fridge and eats it cold standing at the sink. He stares down at the floor as he eats and feel something pulling at his senses. He looks up to see Frank watching him again.

“Something up?” he asks. Frank finishes his beer and stands.

“I was going to ask you the same thing” he says his voice rough. He stands over Henry and Henry shoves the rest of the pizza in his mouth while looking away.

“You seem to have something on your mind tonight.” Frank's voice is soft but it carries. Henry swallows unsure of what to say. He goes for broke.

“What do you think of me?” he asks. He forces himself to meet those blue eyes. They do not blink but something changes in Frank's posture.

“What do I think...”

“About me?” Henry finishes. Frank frowns as silence falls over them.

“I don't think anything about you,” Frank says finally and Henry lets out the breath he's holding. There, he had his answer. He was nothing to Frank and really what did he think Frank would say. That Henry meant something to him? That he would tell him that he harbored deep emotions for him?

“Okay,” Henry says quietly and once again something about Frank's posture changes. He's watching Henry again, more intently than before.

“I don't think you understand what I just said,” Frank says.

“I think I do,” Henry replies. He's suddenly tired. He wants to go to his room. He isn't sure what he would do there but it didn't matter. He has his answer and despite that it had hurt to hear it, hearing it is cathartic. Now, he just wants to let the rest of himself go too.

But Frank blocks him in. He moves in closer, pushing Henry into the lip of the sink so that it digs painfully into his back. Those blue eyes peer down at him and Henry wonders, not for the first time, if Frank can be trusted. Frank is scarey and thinks nothing more about taking a life than the man in the moon, if for the right reasons. Maybe this is it and Frank no longer find Henry useful.

Henry shuts his eyes only to open then again when Franks mouth touches his. This is not a soft Kiss It isn't gentle or romantic. It is hard, passionate and full of need. And Henry returns it, pouring as much of himself into it as he dares. He becomes aware that he is being lifted up into Frank's arms, and as he thinks that this act might tear open Frank's wounds, his response is to wrap his arms and legs around the larger man. He is vaguely aware of movement as Frank carries him out of the kitchen, into the man's bedroom, and is pushed down on to the bed. As he repositioned himself over the covers Frank crawls on top of him, his weight pushing Henry down.

Once more his mouth is covered by Frank's lips. The kiss is enough to make him dizzy and as he hears the sound of cloth ripping away from his body, he can only imagine what the actually sex will be like. Frank pulls back just enough that Henry can see those blue eye boring deep into him. They move over his face and seem be to conflicted. Yet, there is something deep there that makes a shiver run down Henry's spine as understanding dawns on him and he knows what frank really said to him.

“I don't think anything about you” doesn't mean that he meant nothing to Frank. It is the opposite really. Frank didn't _think_ about Henry... He _felt_ him or really for him, and suddenly Henry knew that he meant a whole lot to Frank Castle.  


End file.
